The Other Weasleys
by sapphirebluewings
Summary: The tale of a distant Weaslette and Weas-lad that's not your average Weasley. Join your favorite next generation kids, Rose, Albus, and oh admit it Scorpius, as they overcome prejudice, and ego to find love, not only of the "love love" kind, but also the Weasley kind.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Oh the Family History

Once upon a time, not a very long time ago, there lived Arthur Weasley, the middle child of the Great Britain division of the Weasley family. He had quite a few brothers and oddly, only one sister. He had aunts and uncles that he can't count on his fingers, or toes, or even both. Contrary to popular belief, the Weasleys did not tend to stick together after they grow up. They tend to spew all over the world, spreading their Weasley-ness. They even had a branch of the family living in China! So when all the Weasleys of Arthur's immediate family grew up, they all dispersed into the wide, wide world. Grieved by the sudden loss of family, Arthur built up his own army of Weasleys and Weaslettes and taught them the importance of family. Molly, his wife, of course, helped out quite a lot in that matter.

All was well in the Burrow one fine summer day. Arthur sat down on his favorite arm chair in his study and sipped what those Muggles called coffee. _Ahh, peace at last,_ he thought.

"Granddad! Lily just took my muffin!" came a young, boyish voice.

"I did not! You gave it to me!" came another voice. This one was rather high pitched.

"I said you could have a bite! Not eat the whole bloody thing!" the boyish voice said again.

_Well, so much for peace, _Arthur thought as two young children, both frowning and bickering, came racing into the little study. One was a pretty little girl with a head of fierce red hair that flew around her like a whirl of flame and bright green eyes. The little girl could only be the daughter of the fierce Ginerva Potter, Lily Luna Potter. The little boy, on the other hand, did not scream attention. He had red hair too, but his was a nice amber and rather curly, bordering bushy. His eyes were the type of light sky blue that you gaze into for hours and hours. The boy can only be the one and only, Hugo Weasley, son of Ron and Hermione Weasley.

"Granddad!" the two whined again, tugging on Arthur's pant legs.

"Alright, alright you two! Merlin's beard..." Arthur said. He sighed and asked "Now who did what? Truthfully." He gazed at them over the rims of his spectacles, seeing straight through the stories the little Weasley and Potter are collecting in their head.

"Well," Hugo began, "I had one of mum's famous English Muffin, and then Lily walked in. She asked if she could take a bite-"

"I asked if I could have it!" Lily interrupted. "And he said yeah so I ate it!"

"I thought you meant a bite!"

"You didn't specify!"

"Granddad!" They both shouted, eyes narrowed and brows furrowed, and continue to argue rather loudly.

Arthur rubbed his temples. If he had known babysitting two of his grandchildren would be so difficult, he wouldn't had agreed to watch them while their mothers took the older kids school supply shopping. _But, then again, Rosie and Al would kill me with their whining if Lily and Hugo go argue during their trip... _Arthur thought and groaned to himself. _Well, might as well deal with only two screaming grand kids rather than four._ Suddenly, the fireplace sputtered and out came a short, plump, lady with bright red hair.

"Molly!" Arthur cried. "The kids, oh the kids-"

"Do not get me started on the kids!" Molly Weasley, the wife of poor Arthur, snapped as she dusted herself off. "Rosie got into a big fight with Malfoy's grand kid and it got physical. She threw one of Ginny's Bat-Bogey-Hex at the poor kid. James said something very vulgar, and the spell misfired and hit Al! That Malfoy kid looked like he was about the faint and all he did was say that he liked dear Rosie's hair! And what was Rosie thinking?! Bat-Bogey-Hex?! What was Ginny thinking teaching that hex to Rose?! She's not even a first year!"

Molly ranted on and on about inflation rates, cats, Muggle clothing, and all things rant-able. Eventually, she ran out of breath and plopped herself down onto the couch where her husband and two grandchildren looked at her with wide eyes.

"So basically, I had a bad day. What have you guys been up to?" Molly concluded.

Lily and Hugo looked at each other and muttered a quick, "Nothing!" before racing off.

Molly gave Arthur a what-really-happened look.

"Well," Arthur said, clearing his throat, "the kids got into a food fight and I broke it apart. Then they were arguing over what the rules of exploding snaps were. After that skirmish, Lily tripped Hugo and Hugo got a bruise. I gave him a muffin and he apparently gave it to Lily without knowing. And they were just bickering until you came home!" He laughed nervously, awaiting his wife's verdict.

Molly opened her mouth give a lecture of how to better prevent arguments but was interrupted by the pecking of an unknown owl.

"Now who could that be..." Arthur mumbled as he let in the owl. It flew in and landed on Molly's lap, hooting affectionately.

"Hmm," Molly mused, arching her brows. She cautiously opened up the rolled up parchment and read:

_Dear Arthur Weasley,_

_First of all, hello! It has been a very long time since our families, well actually family, spoke! But, I am getting ahead of myself. I should introduce myself first, shouldn't I?_

_I am Sophia Gozzi, daughter-in-law of Jane Gozzi. It has been very long since you last heard that name right? If what mother told me was true, it was when she and her husband moved to Italy. Our family lost contact when you refused to answer her letters and now I am trying to reconnect! We've heard so much about you in our newspapers and yet she is afraid of writing a letter to you. So here I am, writing a letter._

_It probably seem really out of the blue to you right now. I understand completely! But, the truth is, we, as Bruno (Jane's son and my husband), William (Lucas's son), Shelby (Lucas's son), Shelby (Jane's daughter), are moving back to England to send our children to Hogwarts! We were hoping for some familiar faces, and hair (oh trust me on the hair), in our new home. Do write back, Cookie, my daughter named him, is a very, very friendly owl._

_With lot's of love,_

_Sophia Gozzi_

Molly gasped. "They are moving back! Oh my goodness, they are moving back! Arthur! Your sister's and your brother Lucas's family are moving back!"

Arthur simply fainted and landed right on a very annoyed Rose Weasley coming out of the fireplace.

"GRANDMUM!"

* * *

Rose did not have a good day. What was suppose to be a fun-filled school shopping day turned sour when that stupid Malfoy insulted her hair.

"What did I ever do to that no good prick?! Nothing! And he goes and insult my hair. What's wrong with it?! Nothing! It's just hair!" Rose grumbled as she fumbled around for floo powder. "And now I didn't get my quills. Ugh! I hate Malfoy!"

She finally found her flask of the magical green powder. Taking a pinch of the powder, she threw it into the fireplace and yelled loudly, "The Borrow!" She had expected to walk into the nice homely living room of her Grandmum's house and smell the food cooking. Instead, she walked out of the fireplace and right into her Granddad. If that wasn't enough, her Granddad then just had to faint at that exact moment and trap her right under him.

"Grandmum!" she yelled, trying to free herself.

"Oh Merlin, Rosie are you ok?" Grandmum asked, launching herself at Rose.

Grunting, Rose wiggled her way out and said, "Yeah fine. But what's wrong with Granddad?"

Grandmum pursed her lips. "Well, your cousins are coming to Hogwarts."

"Yeah, I know. We all go to Hogwarts," Rose said, making sure her Grandmum did not lose her memory.

"No Rosie, not your first cousins, your second cousins and possibly third," Grandmum explained.

Rose frowned. "Second cousins?" she asked.

Grandmum chuckled, "Dear Rosie, you did not believe that your Granddad was a single child did you? Come on dear, he's a Weasley!

"Years ago, when your Granddad and I were at Hogwarts, he had five brothers and one sister, kind of like your dad. However, back then, the Weasleys did not stick together as we do now. Back then, your father and his young sister and brother were the only ones that really valued a family. So when all your Granddad's older brothers graduated and moved away, only your Granddad, his sister Jane, and his brother Lucas were left in England. They've had vowed to stay together forever. However, You-Know-Wh-, Voldemort was at large then. Lucas went and became a spy for the American Ministry. He left, and Granddad was mad. He made sure that Jane did not leave him."

"And did she?" Rose asked.

"Well," Grandmum smiled sadly, "sort of, but not exactly. She fell in love with an Italian auror. They moved away to Italy but she never stopped writing your Granddad. Your Granddad, that stubborn man, refused to speak to her. Many times she tried to visit, but only be denied by Granddad. One time she just took the nerve and came. She knocked on the door, your granddad opened, and he slammed it in her face."

"That's mean!"

"It sure is, but you know how your dad gets when he's mad. Your father, is a chip off the old block. Pretty soon, he'll start fancying the Muggle things. Good thing your mum's a Muggle-born. Anyway, eventually, Jane just gave up. Our family never connected every again. That is until now."

Rose nodded. She never knew her family history was so complicated. "Why are they coming now?" she questioned.

"One, one of your aunts on Jane's side is awfully friendly and cheerful. I think Sophia is her name. Two, I guess Jane still wants to reconnect with your Granddad. And third, Hogwarts. It is a rather famous school, dear," Grandmum answered. "Now, I have to go make sure that your Granddad doesn't end up in St. Mungos and why don't you go home and organize your school things? Floo over when you are done. After all, I don't think Uncle Harry would be too happy if your mum and dad missed his birthday."

"Alright, Grandmum," Rose replied and flooed home. She stumbled out the fireplace in her living room and walked up into her room. Flopping down on her bed, she stared at the ceiling.

_Distant cousins, huh?_ she thought._ No challenge for me. After all, they are just another family of Weasleys. _

* * *

**Ok, now none of the family members on Arthur's side are real. Well, actually none of these people are real, but you know what I mean. I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters and I think I might own the ones I made up. Did anyone spot the Scorrose moment in there? :P Well, please review and subscribe and go enjoy some turkey. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rose Vs. Food

In the world of the Weasley-Potter clan, birthdays were important. And if that person saved the world a few times? Well, that calls for a national holiday. So when the famous Harry Potter's birthday rolled around, you can only imagine how chaotic the Burrow was.

Rose stepped out of the fireplace in her grandparent's living room and was almost nailed by a flying blob of what seemed like cake batter.

"Ha! Take that James!" Fred Jr. shouted. He laughed and dipped his hand in the bowl of batter to prepare to fire again.

"Oh hell no, Fred!" James yelled back. He wiped cake batter out of his eyes and chucked eggs across the room, howling with laughter when they broke against Fred's chest. How Grandmum Weasley didn't hear her precious eggs cracking was beyond Rose's knowledge.

Stepping aside to avoid a scoop of flying batter, Rose screamed, "James Bloody Sirius Potter! What the bloody hell are you doing?!" Her nostrils flared when egg yolk spilled down her new dress robes.

"Hey cuz!" James greeted, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "You swear like a sailor!

Rose narrowed her eyes. "Answer the question, _cuz_."

"Well, Grandmum told me to mix the cake batter and Fred came in and, well, being the daughter of the brightest witch ever, you can figure it out right?" He grinned and tossed some batter on Rose, enjoying the outraged and creative curses that came out of her mouth.

"Sod off prick!" Rose growled. "And Fred, just what do you think you are doing?! Cooking scrambled Rose and eggs?"

"Nah," Fred chirped, "you're too bitter. I'd like scrambled Victoire and eggs. She's nice and sweet." He high-fived James and burst out laughing.

Rose rolled her eyes. She's been around the two jesters for too long to take them seriously. _Though I admit, _she thought, _that still hurt. Just a little. _

"Well, I'm done arguing with you two morons. I have more important thing to do!" Rose continued nonchalantly.

"Like what?" James snickered. "Flooing off to Malfoy's and beating the living hell out of Al's best bud?"

Rose felt her face flush. She turned on her heels and stomped off to the kitchen in search of her Grandmum. She found the old lady trying to wrestle a walking turkey plate into submission.

"Grandmum!" Rose called, straining her voice to be heard over the loud clatter of walking plates.

"Rosie dear!" Grandmum greeted, eyes not leaving the now trembling plate. "Oh so nice to see you! Now be such a darling and walk the plate to the tent outside would you? That plate has given me quite some trouble."

"Okay, Grandmum. But-"

"Oh that's wonderful! After that's done, why don't you check with your mother on all the ward spells and charms place on the tent? We don't want party crashers now do we?" Grandmum smiled at Rose and went back to attacking the steak with seasoning.

Sighing, Rose ushered the wobbly silver plate around the burrow trying her best to avoid shoes, brooms, and all other objects that may trip the walking plate. When she reached the tent, she carefully lifted the plate onto the table for she was rather wary of the plate's ability to jump. Placing a quick keep-warm spell, Rose marched off to find a quiet corner to read and relax. However, the world just did not want to please Rose Weasley today.

* * *

**Real short chapter I know. It won't all be like this. :P**


End file.
